1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to frequency adjusting method and system, and especially to a method and system for adjusting a central processing unit (CPU) frequency to save power.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of personal computers, development of high performance components for computers have brought about a corresponding increase in power use. A CPU has a crucial effect on the stability of the computer. A power supply system is specially designed for providing power to the CPU. In many power supply systems, the CPU is controlled by the computer operation system (OS). The OS works out the CPU utilization rate to control the CPU frequency. However, when the CPU works under a low frequency, the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) cannot work out the CPU utilization rate to control the CPU frequency, which leads to a waste of power.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.